The Blue Priest Alchemist
by einetatdesmordes
Summary: Ed and Al are in hiding from Scar, ..two days now and Ed is in the mood for something exiting to happen, which does!..lieutenant Hughs tells them that there is a lunatic alchemist on the run besides just Scar.


Chapter 1: The Assignment

The Elric brothers had been in hiding from Scar for 2 days now, Edward was bored to death, Al just liked the feeling of being safe. Ed layed on a bunk in their small room at central. Sprawled out on the bed in a deep sleep, revealing his belly of coarse... Al on the other hand just sat there, thinking..which he hated. The more he thought the more he wanted to go back in time. Never having to sleep only left him in a never ending nightmare of horrible thoughts of the past. But Al was greatful, he knew he was really special in that he had had his soul so well transmuted into an object foriegn to it, and lucky as well. He was bound to a suit of armor so well by his brother he could even remember his memories as a child (or so he thought..) A load bang on the door.  
Al jumped about 50 meters far and Ed woke up with a snort and drool running down his chin.  
"WHAT IN HELL'S NAME! WHO IS IT!" Ed yelled, stammering to the door.  
Ed hadn't gotton much sleep latly, thinking of all the people who were after them.  
The knock also wasn't even a polite knock it was just loud, and disturbing in that it even shook the door. It surprised them the door wasn't broken down.  
It also didn't help in that they were in hiding from Scar..the crazy lunatic, hypocritic alchemist!  
why would a person who despised alcehmists..hunts state alchemists and even kills innocent people with any connection to them..USE alcehmy in his killings! (reffering to the little girl and her dog who were turned into a chimera)  
"IT IS I, ALEX LUIS ARMSTRONG, HERE TO SEE YOU!" armstrong said knocking down the door, finally.  
-.- Al felt armstrong was a nice guy ...but REALLY annoying and was kinda creepy always ripping off his shirt every 15 minutes or less..i mean where did he get all those shirts!  
Al sat there politly as usual.. "hello mr. armstrong.." he said waving his massive brown gloved hand. It was a bizzare sight to see such a voice like Al's come from a greusome suit of armor that he was in.  
"Good morning Alphonse Elric!" Armstrong shined.  
"so what do you want.." Ed broke in rudly.  
Armstrong coughed.  
ed looked pissed, al was in no mood to make his brother even madder by sugesting that maybe Armstrong had actually some important information, but to Edward anything that came out of that guy's mouthe wasn't to important. "It's not about Scar, but..I really dont want to tell you this.." Armstrong said apprehensivly "...SURE..whatever, NOW TELL US OR LEAVE BEFORE I GO MEDIEVAL ON YOUR HYNIE"  
OO armstrong broke down in a cry and the shiney little pink stars that always shown on his bald head fell to the ground in saddness. "BUT EDWARD, Luitenant Roy Mustang ordered me to- I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! you cant just storm into our room"  
"But edward..this is serious, scar isn't our only problem anymore, someone else was again caught almost killing innocent lives, he could possibly be in connection with him"  
Edward paused,.. "oh.. i should apologize, i didn't know." Edward said apologetically.  
Armstrong nodded.  
Al got up and they both jumped almost forgetting he was there (..somehow forgetting a large suit of armor sitting there wasn't that apparent to them) (  
"So this is what I must report even though I go against it, armstrong coughed There is a crazy lunatic alcehmist by the nickname of "Blue priest alchemist" his true alias is unknown as of now,..he was spotted by just a few days ago..people say hes powerful enough..power enough to destroy a good sized village. But then again he has a weakness..we're investigating on that of now"  
Edward paused clenching his fists.."DAMNIT, just when I thought we were almost safe,..now another alchemy lunatic on the run?" he said also with clenched teeth. What a great way to start the day.  
"What does he do exactly, or look like?" Al spoke.  
"how does he really concern us.." ed broke in also.  
"One question at a time boys,.."Armstrong said.  
He began with the first question, Al's.  
"he has some scars on his arms, he.. wears a long dark trench coat and dresses as a priest. People say he wears glasses..thats all we know of appearance." armstrong said.  
Armstrong also added to Al's other question.."He might be insane, a split personality disorder, something isn't right"  
Armstrong paused for a moment, he was really serious.  
"the few who have come in contact with him say the person never really tried to hurt them,.. hah..really hes never hurt anyone..the scary thing is..why"  
"Interesting.." ed added, this started to interest him because the only thing on his mind was possibly this alchemist was using (power like that!) with a certain stone. And maybe he didn't kill because he killed so many, the pain and grieff had made him go insane..then again killers are all ready insane to begin with. So that really destroyed Ed's theory but he thought Armstrong was getting on to something.  
"Yes..and he also has some kind of mark or tattue on his arms people say and maybe on his leg? a cross on each of them"  
"A cross..not another holy finatic..why a cross!" Ed whined.  
"God really does hate me." Ed added sarcastically"  
"This isn't a normal cross"  
"So he's called the Blue Priest alchemist because he dresses as a priest..if he is one or not, has tattues or marks of a blue cross on each of his arms and legs..thats why? what else aren't you telling us Mr. Armstrong" Al added, more curious.  
Armstrong sighed, he really didn't want to tell the boys about this person, he knew they'd have to go after this guy..Armstrong made a long pause until he finally said, "He can transmutate a blue cross from the palm of his hand without any transmutation circle, no one knows if this is alchemy or what it really is, but all we care about is that it is a powerful cross, thats so far teared down a small ghost town in seconds..just with a flash of light people say that have lived near it, the town was a landmark. But hes never wrecked a town of people..much more..hes destroyed small hills, empty train carts..things that are empty..its as if he is trying to get away from people, trying not to injure them"  
"Then what has he done wrong? BESIDES COST PEOPLE ALOT OF MONEY.. he SOUNDS like a powerful alchemist but from what I hear he hasn't done anything wrong!" Al broke in. Ed and Armstrong stared at him oddly, Al was never so emotional over something like this.  
"Well..? what has he done to earn this bad name?" Al questioned.  
Armstrong paused for a moment.  
"Well... blowing up abandoned houses, blowing up a few trains..empty thank god. No in that case he really shouldn't be given such a bad name, but that power could be dangerous and we know that he can't control it"  
"Some people say he has some kind of split personality..but then no ones ever got that close to him. People say hes the child of the great Catholic Alchemy preist, Todd. Fitzpatrick"  
Ed's eyes widened, he had saw that name in one of his father's many letters.  
Ed shoved the idea out of his head and changed the topic.  
"so he Can't control alchemy huh? I'd say that sounds pretty stupid, but i can't say that, because I couldn't control what alchemy did to us.." Edward uttered.  
"If he can't control it, then somebody might REALLY become hurt" Armstrong said strongly in deep emotion.  
"He's right brother.." Al said softly.  
"Yea..for once baldy is right." edward agreed, smiling.  
"I could uh,..help you know, Protect you two!" Armstrong said.  
"well we need no protection from this guy..maybe he just needs some help, right Al"  
Al shook his head heavely in agreement.  
Luitenant Hughes stepped in, basically what this moron -he shot a glare at armstrong- is TRYING to say..and NOT doing so by hinting he should be your body guard..-he sighed- he's trying to say we have a job for you.  
armstrong sat there biting his nails  
hughes only smiled  
"ALRIGHT, this might be exciting..lighten up our days from fiding out the last ingrediant to the philospher's stone.." Ed trailed off, hanging his head.  
"brother.." Al comforted.  
"lets do it"  
Ed looked up with a wide grin on his face. 


End file.
